Użytkownik:Arachnet
- Na Wiki= Jestem Administratorem na tej wiki. Przygodę z Slugterra Wiki rozpocząłem 31 Maja 2013 roku. '''Stosunek' Slugterra Wiki jest dla mnie bardzo ważną rzeczą, do której przykładam swoje serce. Jestem oddany tej wiki, i staram się to pokazywać. Na tej wiki jest bardzo aktywny, co widać po moich edycjach. Dzięki tej wiki nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy i poznałem wspaniałych przyjaciół i znajomych. Niestety poznałem tu też paru wrogów, których nie będę wymieniać z nazw użytkownika. Ważne dni na kartach tej Wiki *Wkrótce... - Przyjaciele i Znajomi na Wiki= *Użytkownik:Gravitty (Bardzo ciekawa i interesująca osoba. Słucha podobnej muzyki co ja, ogólnie mamy podobne zainteresowania, oglądamy te same seriale, słuchamy tej samej muzyki i mamy podobne poczucie humoru, choć nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Zapoznała mnie z Skrillexem, za co wielokrotnie a raczej można by powiedzieć, że wiecznie jej dziękuje. Gra w Pokelife tak samo jak ja, do którego sam ją zachęciłem. Można z nią porozmawiać jak z równym sobie człowiekiem, ogólnie polecam poznanie jej.) *Użytkownik:Karune Kodoku (Fajna i interesująca osoba, która na pozór jest cicha jak ściana, ale potrafi się rozkręcić do prędkości światła i gadać jak najęta. Tak jak ja uwielbia wszystkie Eeveelucje no...może poza Sylveonem. Zapoznała mnie z Vocaloidami razem z Frangiem. Lubi podobne Pokémony co ja. Mamy niektóre podobne zainteresowania. Zawsze kiedy jest dostępna na Chatcie, lub ewentualnie na Wiki można z nią porozmawiać.) *Użytkownik:Samara16 (Interesująca i bardzo zabawna osoba. Gra w Miscrits Sunfall Kingdom tak jak ja, jej ulubionym żywiołem w tej grze jest Wiatr, moim też. Lubimy podobne Miscrity i często gramy w tą grę. Gra w Pokelife, do którego sam ją zachęciłem, pomagam jej w tej grze, by była jak najlepszą trenerką wraz z jej Pokémonem - Skipperem, choć sama mało zna się na Pokémonach można z nią miło o nich pogadać. Jej celem w Pokelife jest pokonanie jednego z użytkowników tej wiki - Sharkusa w walce. Mamy podobne zaiteresowania i znajomych na tej Wiki, jest jedną z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek na tej Wiki. Naprawdę polecam zaprzyjaźnienie się z nią, ponieważ można porozmawiać z nią na wiele interesujących tematów. Można też się z nią świetnie bawić i pośmiać.) *Użytkownik:Kwiatek2345625 (Jest...ten tego człowiekiem.) *Użytkownik:Francio30 (Mój dobry kolega, z którym można było normalnie pogadać. Grał w Miscrity, w których mu pomagałem. Lubi słuchać Vocaloidy.) *Użytkownik:SeriousGranade (Mój BEST FRIEND FOREVER, UNTIL THE WORLD AND LIFE WILL END) *Użytkownik:Slugmaniak478 *Użytkownik:Quickforce (Bardzo ciekawa i energiczna osoba, z którą można porozmawiać o bardzo wielu sprawach.) *Użytkownik:Slugling (Mój drugi BEST FRIEND FOREVER, UNTIL THE WORLD AND LIFE WILL END) *Użytkownik:GROM9916 *Użytkownik:25kubalok *Użytkownik:Slugterra0106 *Użytkownik:SharkusIsBest *Użytkownik:Raixo *Użytkownik:Kryształek *Użytkownik:Zamrażaczka *Użytkownik:Luki12024 *Użytkownik:Rafi862 *Użytkownik:Szynka013 *Użytkownik:Lilka192 *Użytkownik:Kwiatek2345625 *Użytkownik:Śluzakomaniak *Użytkownik:Cubersubzero12 *Użytkownik:Daria24 *Użytkownik:MachoPoch *Użytkownik:XKrysti *Użytkownik:RainbowWizard *Użytkownik:Plminerkarol *Użytkownik:Tukanik2001 *Użytkownik:TessieGirlpl *Użytkownik:Akkmo *Użytkownik:Wróbelica Tano *Użytkownik:Rainbow Factory - Ulubione= *Pajęczak *Geogłaz *Kryształek *Magik *Blastipede *Zamrażacz *Tormato *Sand Angler *Lariat *Sonic *Medyk *AquaBeek *Gazzer *Hexlet *Hipnotyzer *Brudny Łobuz *Armashelt *Zębacz *Polero *Wytapiacz *Negashade *Infurnus *Pnączniak *Przyciągacz *Antyprądniak *Neozakażacz *Zawrotnik 250px-Arachnet1 (2).png|Pajęczak *Attacknet *Smugglet *Tempesto *Hop Jack *Goon Doc *Blimplown *Vinedrone *Photomo *Barreto *Grimmstone *Eli Shane *Trixie Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto *Will Shane *Shanai *Thaddius Blakk *El Diablo Nachos *Unik *Dżentelmen *Miley Cyrus (Moja ulubiona piosenkarka FOREVER, uwielbiam jej piosenki i jej głos) *Avicii (Mój ulubiony DJ FOREVER, tworzy najlepsze teledyski, jedną z nich jest Wake Me Up) *Skrillex *Ylvis *PSY *Ke$ha *Pitbull *Rihanna *LMFAO *Redfoo *James Arthur *Avril Lavigne *Inna *Taylor Swift *Flo Rida *Rita Ora *Demi Lovato *Shakira *Donatan *Cleo *Katy Perry *Miley Cyrus **Miley Cyrus - The Climb **Miley Cyrus - 7 Things **Miley Cyrus - Start All Over **Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You **Miley Cyrus - Goodbye **Miley Cyrus - Butterfly Fly Away **Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop **Miley Cyrus - Who Owns My Heart **Miley Cyrus - Can't Be Tamed **Miley Cyrus - Party In The U.S.A **Miley Cyrus - Adore You **Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball **Miley Cyrus - Fly On The Wall **Miley Cyrus - Drive **Miley Cyrus - Do My Thang **Miley Cyrus - #GETITRIGHT **Miley Cyrus - Maybe You're Right **Miley Cyrus - Someone Else **Miley Cyrus - Rooting for My Baby **Miley Cyrus - On My Own **Miley Cyrus - Libery Walk **Miley Cyrus - Every Rose Has Its Thorn **Miley Cyrus - Two More Lonely People **Miley Cyrus - Forgiveness And Love **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - Permanent December **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - Stay **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - Scars **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - Take Me Along **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - Robot **Miley Cyrus feat. Shari Sutcliffe - My Heart Beats For Love **Miley Cyrus feat. Ludacris - Hands in the Air **Miley Cyrus feat. French Montana - FU **Miley Cyrus feat. Future - My Darlin' **Miley Cyrus feat. Nelly - 4x4 **Miley Cyrus feat. Britney Spears - SMS **Miley Cyrus feat. Big Sean - Love Money Party **Avicii - Wake Me Up **Skrillex - Make It Bun Dem **Skrillex - Summit **Skrillex - Ruffneck **Skrillex - Reptile **Skrillex - Bangarang **LMFAO - Yes **LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking **Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous **LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It **LMFAO - Shots feat. Lil Jon **Fly Project - Toca Toca **INNA feat. Yandel - In Your Eyes **INNA - WOW **Korn feat. Skrillex - Get Up **Skrillex - First Of The Year **Skrillex - Monsters Killer **INNA feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends **Beyoncé - XO **Will.i.am feat. Miley Cyrus, French Montana & Wiz Khalifa - Feelin' Myself **Rita Ora feat. Tinie Tempah - R.I.P. **Cheryl - Call My Name **Will.i.am feat. Eva Simons - This Is Love **Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive - Turn Up The Love **Far East Movement feat. Riff Raff - The Illest **Shakira feat. Rihanna - Can't Remember to Forget You **PSY - Gangnam Style **KIM HYUNA - Bubble Pop **KIM HYUNA - Ice Cream **Rock Mafia - The Big Bang ft. Miley Cyrus - }} Nakarmcie mojego nowego Pokémona, który musi urosnąć - http://pokelife.pl/pokemon.php?p=51738476 center Polubiłeś tego użytkownika? Daj mu punkt reputacji. Punkt reputacji Dziękuję za obejrzenie mojego skromnego profilu i za dostanie punktu reputacji :)